


three years in a picture

by 21tales



Series: haikyuu blank period [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, suna and the twins come back after their last match of high school, suna is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales
Summary: suna finds friends in the ones he's annoyed by the most.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Inarizaki Volleyball Club
Series: haikyuu blank period [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	three years in a picture

**Author's Note:**

> based on my headcanon that suna adopts different hobbies and he just so happens to be into photography in the last few days of being in the inarizaki volleyball team. also reference to my obscure headcanon that akagi (michinari) has a brother a year younger than him who's also in the inarizaki team, in the same year as the twins and suna.
> 
> idk i think about inarizaki a lot.

Suna is bored. He has a camera. 

He clicks a picture. 

It's the day after they returned from Tokyo. The twins are still high on energy from the Nationals. The others, not so much. The team has been asked to take an off — rest, eat, heal, whatever. The next day would come and then the third years would officially retire from the club so a break would do them well.

Suna is okay, though. He's not tired, not really. Just a little restless. He may not seem the energetic type but he's definitely having trouble winding down. He finds himself on the school grounds early in the morning, roaming about. 

With no one around, he's bored. He clicks a picture of the school grounds. He doesn't really know why he's doing it, but he's taken great care in getting good shots.

He makes his way to the volleyball gyms. He clicks a picture of the buildings and takes the sight in. Unsurprisingly, he hears some loud, familiar banter from inside. Sighing, he peaks inside the gym, his phone still in hand.

There are balls strewn all across one side of the court like someone has been practicing for quite some time. Now it seems that the said practice has been paused. There's only loud, verbal banter. Suna looks to the other side of the net. 

The twins. Of course. 

Osamu round kicks Atsumu.

Suna clicks a picture. 

"Go home! It's not like you wanna play anymore!" Atsumu yells.

"Shouldn't your muscles be resting, Mister-Got-Scouted-By-Pros? Do you wanna die? Do you wanna die of exhaustion? I can help you!" Osamu screams back at his brother.

They don't notice Suna making himself comfortable near the entrance, on the floor. 

One by one, like clockwork, all the third years enter the gym. Gin, Akagi, Kosaku, the latter even  _ apologising _ for being late. Are none of them tired? Shouldn't they be resting as they were told to? 

Suna is restless, yes. But he's not stupid. He's not going to join them. Instead he sits back, leaning on the wall and watches them.

He clicks another picture. 

It's only a matter of time before the coach shows up and shoos them all away. 

They're now reluctantly headed home after having lunch. The twins have thankfully stopped fighting but they aren't really talking so Gin and Kosaku forcefully pull them close and now the four of them are all awkwardly huddled together as they walk down the street, laughing and making jabs at each other. Meanwhile, Suna is convinced that Akagi is getting teary eyed beside him, but he chooses to ignore it and walk on. 

At some point, he falls a few steps behind the group. He watches his teammates, the ones he's spent three years which now seems equivalent to a lifetime. He has had his qualms with them, especially the twins, but at this moment he feels something close to positive feelings for them. It's hard not to grow close in all these years, after all they've been through. After coming as far as they had. 

He's thankful, he eventually realises. 

For all the years he spent with them, for all the memories he's made with them, for all the things he's learned with them. He wonders how different his life would've been had he not met them here, in this team. 

He clicks one last picture for the day. One picture for all those three years.

  
  



End file.
